1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electrical switching apparatus, and in particular, to mechanical actuators for use with electrical switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as table lamps, floor lamps, desk lamps, wall and ceiling mounted light fixtures, ceiling fans and light kits for ceiling fans, and floor fans and light fixtures are used in a variety of places such as homes, apartments, office buildings, ships, and restaurants.
Electrical appliances typically include switches that are manually manipulated by a user in order to turn the electrical appliances off and on. The type of switch that is used may be a conventional switch such as a pull-chain switch, a rocker switch, a toggle switch, or a push and turn switch, where the name of the switch is descriptive of the type of device used to activate/deactivate the switch (e.g., rocker switch), the action that is used to activate/deactivate the switch (e.g., push and turn switch), or both (e.g., pull-chain switch). Touch-lamps are also known, where switching of a lamp is provided by touching the lamp.
The conventional switches described above are not without their disadvantages, especially when the ability of handicapped persons to operate the switch is considered. For example, pull-chain switches require that a person physically pull the chain, which is sometimes not possible for those who lack fine motor skills. Similar drawbacks exist for toggle switches as well as push-and-turn switches. Rocker switches require a larger surface to have them installed and are difficult for the handicapped to turn on with their fists. To operate a touch-lamp, a user must be “grounded,” but persons who are wheel-chair bound are usually insulated by the rubber wheels of the wheel chair.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other disadvantages of the conventional art.